What Makes a Wolf Howl?
by berryblue100
Summary: PostEclipse: When an assumed vampire arrives on the beaches of La Push hell is about to break loose. But the Cullens have never seen anything like this before. How will our characters deal with the situation? And how will it effect Jacob's aching heart?
1. A Beautiful Mermaid?

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This is my first multi-chapter fan-fiction, so I hope you enjoy it. Please send me reviews. I would love to hear what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Most of the characters and settings are property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I just use them to my own devices. All other characters and settings were created by and are property of myself, berryblue100.

**Chapter One: A Beautiful Mermaid?**

**Katriona's POV**  
"Thanks for the ride hot stuff", I purred.  
The man who had just driven me here all the way from a California airport gave me a dumbstruck grin. He savored my words as if they were the sweetest of honey. I often used my charms on these human men to get what I needed. It felt bad using them for my own devices; knowing perfectly well the effect I had on them, but what was I to do? I had a mission to complete, and my simple requests never harmed them in any way.

Before he could even express his disappointment for my departure, I was gone. As I ran into the shelter of the forest, I was glad to be able to move at my own speed again. I didn't know where I was headed, but I wanted to find somewhere to wash up. The leaves and the underbrush flew past me in a thick, green, blur while I ran between the trees.

I don't know how long I was running for, but I soon decided that my search was hopeless. There weren't any streams near here. _Well, might as well get on with my mission._

I headed to entrance of the forest, and peeked out of the trees to take in my surroundings. _Am I on a cliff?_

Sure enough, I was. Though, I didn't remember running up any hills in the forest, I was only a short distance above sea level. I walked to the edge, and looked down below. The gray waves of the ocean slammed with a soft, beautiful sound against the rocks below my feet. Finally, somewhere to bathe after all.

Checking my surroundings, I turned around to make sure no one was watching. Then I stripped off my clothes, and threw them into the blowing wind. I watched as they fluttered through the breeze until they landed not to far away on the beach below. It was as if the wind knew exactly what I wished for.

I looked around one last time, before throwing myself into the wind. My hair blew back with the rush of air around me as I dove into the cold water below. In only a few seconds my whole body was surrounded by the dark water. I opened my eyes, and looked around me. Nothing, but the blue gray abyss surrounded me.

Slowly, I made my way to the surface, feeling a cold chill against my cheeks as the light breeze hit my wet face. I floated there in the water until I saw a nearby rock, and swam over to it with ease, the strong current of the water not affecting me.

I pulled myself up onto the rock, and sat upon my knees. It was so peaceful sitting there alone, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to remove any tangles that had been caused by my spontaneous diving adventure. I never wanted to leave. So, I continued playing with my hair, and began singing to myself.

I sang songs in my native tongue. Born and raised in Scotland, I had long since learned to hide my accent. It had been an annoyance to my masters. I belonged to them, and was bound to fulfill whatever they wished as long as I had a will to exist.

**Jacob's POV**

It was the first time I had been back in La Push for weeks. I had been up in Canada trying to forget about Bella, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape her memories.

I had finally decided to come back. Not for Bella, that was a lost hope, even though deep down I was still hoping. I had come back for the sake of the pack, and for my father. How could I leave him by himself forever? Not to mention, the pack would need me when the time came to go to war with the bloodsuckers. Once they……..I couldn't bear to think about what they were going to do to my lovely Bella.

The pack was relieved that I had returned, and had started probing my mind non-stop for every detail about where I'd been as soon as I had arrived. They had known I was safe, but they wanted to know every detail. I had come for a walk on the beach to escape them, to be alone in my thoughts yet again.

It was about four-thirty in the afternoon, but as always in Washington the sky was gray with little sunlight. I shuffled my bare feet along the sand, occasionally stopping to let the cold water wash over my toes. The tide came up stronger than I expected, and wet the bottom of my faded jeans. The water felt good against my skin.

I crouched down, and picked up a small shell lying near my feet. I turned it over in my hands, admiring it. After a moment, I set it back down and stood again. I starred out at the ocean; listening to the sound of the waves.

A few minutes passed before I turned, and began walking towards the cliffs; thinking about my life, about Bella, about being a werewolf, everything really. That's when I saw her.

I stood awestruck at the creature that was sitting there on the rocks before my eyes. Whatever she was, she obviously wasn't human. She was completely naked, and sat there peacefully running her fingers through the water. She was singing to herself in a language I didn't understand. I hesitantly moved closer, trying not to make a sound.

Even from behind she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. From far away, I could have believed she was a mermaid. After all, she was sitting on a rock, wet and naked, singing in some incomprehensible language. Who was I to discredit mermaid's existence? I was, in fact, a werewolf.

I moved closer. The sun peaked through the clouds for a moment, and she glittered as if her skin was faceted with small diamonds. When the clouds had again drifted over the sun, I stopped in my tracks. That was no mermaid I was starring at. I knew that skin. The way it shone even in darkness, the palest of white.

Bloodsucker, I thought to myself. I had to contain the growl that was beginning to rumble from my throat. I moved as fast as I could without making any noise. Once I was off the beach, I slipped off my jeans. I ran, and jumped into the air; bursting through my skin, changing into the animal I really was.

The pack had gone out into the woods ensuring none of the bloodsuckers were entering our territory. Within seconds, they heard my thoughts, and with Sam's order were headed to the beach.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will post the second one soon.


	2. Bleeding Love

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! The title came from Leona Lewis' song Bleeding Love because that song reminded me of Jacob's POV in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Katriona is property of myself, berryblue100.

Thanks to qjmom for beta-ing everything I've done! And thanks to my new beta Trinity!

**Chapter Two: Bleeding Love**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, which color do you prefer this in, ivory or cream?"

She pointed towards a bridal magazine.

"Alice, you know that whichever you want to choose is fine," Bella sighed.

"But I want you to at least pick out one thing. Then I'll take care of the rest", she whined.

Bella leaned over Alice's shoulder to look at the magazine.

"I knew it! Ivory it is!," Alice chimed happily circling the right picture.

"If you knew what I was going to choose, why bother?"

"Because you hadn't made the decision yet," Alice giggled as she danced back into the house to get another magazine.

I chuckled as Bella let out another huge sigh and came to sit down next to me on the porch swing. Alice had been working non-stop on all the wedding preparations.

Bella had continued to put on the façade that all of Alice's work was too much, but I knew from Jasper's thoughts that underneath it all she was actually becoming rather ecstatic.

Though neither Jasper, nor I, would tell Alice that. She would take it as an invitation to do even more than she already was, which would be quite unnecessary.

Everything was going according to plan, and the wedding was only a few days away. Well, everything except for one minor detail.

Bella had not mentioned it to me, but I knew that the mutt's sudden disappearance plagued her. She had whispered his name in her sleep one night, with raw pain coursing through her voice.

"Alice is overdoing it," Bella mumbled, interrupting my thoughts.

Her head rested against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close to me.

"Don't worry love, everything will be fine" I whispered.

I kissed the top of her head. If my heart could beat it would have quickened at the intake of her scent. She smelled wonderful, as always.

As I pulled my head away from her hair, I was completely at peace with the world. It was beginning to rain, and a gust of wind blew through the trees.

But rather than inhaling Bella's beautiful scent as her long hair blew in the breeze, I smelled something fowl. My back stiffened and my shoulders tensed. Bella felt my movement behind her.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

A worried look suddenly graced her beautiful eyes.

Un-wrapping my arms from around her, I stood and walked to the edge of the porch. My hand tightly gripped the railing as I inhaled deeply.

"Dogs," I growled.

Bella's eyes grew to the size of saucers as I spun around and burst into the house.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle questioned, upon seeing the look of pure anger upon my face.

"The dogs are here," I growled, as rage coursed through my body.

_How dare they come interfere with our affairs!_

"So much for everything going smoothly," Carlisle thought as he walked out of the front door in front of me.

I grabbed Bella's hand as all the members of my family joined me. We walked out to the edge of the forest, just as the rain started pouring down. Bella clung to me as we all stood there soaking wet, waiting.

The first to step through the trees was their leader, Sam Uley. Behind him emerged the faces of six wolves, as well as two others in human form, dragging something with them through the mud. _Good Lord, is that a naked woman?!_

They stood there for a moment in silence until to my sheer horror, the last member of their pack emerged.

"Jacob!" Bella shrieked.

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob!" my beautiful Bells squealed as she pulled away from the bloodsucker.

My heart wrenched from my chest as what I assumed was relief for my return and a huge smile spread across her face.

Every wound I had tried to escape suddenly felt fresh again. I had to stop myself from grabbing hold of my bleeding heart. I felt like I was going to be sick.

She took a few steps toward me, and held out her arms to embrace me. But I couldn't take it. I needed to maintain my composure. We had business to take care of.

"Jake, I…"

But I raised my hand to stop her. She stood there, completely still and silent for a moment as she starred up into my hard, distant face. I knew only she could see the pain in my face.

She dropped her arms back to her sides, tears beginning to well up in her eyes before turning and walking back to the bloodsucker's side.

My jaw tightened as I restrained myself from telling her exactly how much my heart ached for her, how I couldn't stop her face from haunting my mind, that there was no reason to cry, that even though she chose the bloodsucker over me I still loved her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a moan of pain, all the bloodsuckers heads turned to look at our prisoner.

**Bella's POV**

"What's this all about?" Edward growled, as we all stared down at the naked girl Embry and Quil were restraining tightly.

I could barely see her through the dense rain, and the tears I was trying to stop from falling down my face.

The tears were hard to hold back. I couldn't stand knowing I had caused the hurt in Jacob's eyes, but I wouldn't cry. It would only cause him more pain.

As I looked down at the girl's naked body, it was obvious to me that she wasn't human. The paleness of her bare, white skin was enough to tell that. But her behavior was unlike the other vampires I had encountered excluding the Cullens of course.

Her arms were contorted above her, and her legs and body were splashed with mud. Her head hung limply towards the ground. I was unable to see her face through her thick mane of wet black hair.

She had given up fighting, accepted defeat, which to me didn't seem like the typical behavior of a nomadic vampire.

"We found her on the beach like this. You know very well not to cross onto our territory. This means war," Sam stated in a gruff, stern voice.

"We have never seen her before," Carlisle replied casually.

Sam shot an unsure glance at Jacob, not sure whether to believe Carlisle. Jacob nodded as if to say he might be telling the truth.

"Hear my words**. **If she is one of yours we will find out, and it will mean war. If you're lying, her death will be on your hands", Sam growled.

"May I speak to her?" Carlisle asked politely.

Sam stood there thoughtfully for a moment before he nodded in reluctant agreement. Carlisle walked over to the girl. She didn't even stir at his approach. Carlisle crouched down near her, and lifted her head up by her chin.

"My word!," Carlisle exclaimed as we all gaped at the sight in front of us.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed it! Please send lots of reviews!


	3. Sex Symbols

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try and get chapter four up soon. Please send reviews!

Millions of thanks to my beta Trinity, who is so quick at replying to my messages. You get these chapters much faster because of her.

**Disclaimer:** All these characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer with the exception of Katriona, who belongs to me: berryblue100

**Chapter Three: Sex Symbols**

**Katriona's POV**

His hands were soft and gentle as they held my chin. The werewolves that had been keeping me captive so far had been rough and violent, but he provided an overwhelming feeling of calm that I didn't comprehend.

"I never thought I'd come across one of your kind," he whispered, completely awestruck.

"What's wrong**,** Carlisle?" said the oldest female vampire. _Esme_, I confirmed silently and the man in front of me was Carlisle.

My masters had told me about him; about his amazing self-control. He was head of the Cullen family. He let go of my chin and stood to face the werewolf leader.

"Sam, she's not one of us."

"What do you mean she's not one of you?" Sam growled slightly from behind me.

"She's not a 'vampire'. Well, some might argue she is, but she's not our kind."

"What?!" many voices shouted at once.

"Please let her go. If she runs**, **we'll catch her. She's not as fast as us," Carlisle spoke gently.

There was a moment in which I assumed a silent debate was going on before I was released from my hold with a tough shove.

I fell forward deeper into the mud, as it splattered over my arms, and torso - a few flecks landing upon my face. I kept my head bowed. For once in my life, I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Alright, so if she's not a bloodsucker, what is she?"

"She's a succubus," Carlisle announced. _Wow, he's very well educated!_

I heard a gasp from one of the female vampires.

"She's a what?" said one of the males. He had been changed when he was very young and had beautiful shining, bronze hair. _That must be Edward. _He was very charming.

"A succubus?!" cried the female vampire. I peaked through my soaking wet hair to see her. She was tall, blond, and extremely beautiful. _Rosalie._

"You can't be serious Carlisle! This girl cannot be a succubus!" she stated firmly as she marched toward me.

She reached down and pulled my face up. Staring straight into her eyes, my violet irises reflected in her topaz.

A scowl crossed her face before she shrieked, "Emmett go inside!"

My eyes darted to the large muscular vampire as he whined, "But Rose, I'd like to know what's going on!"

For such a large seemingly powerful vampire he definitely sounded like a small child being chastised by his mother.

"Fine," Rosalie hissed, as if to say he'd pay for it later. She turned and marched angrily towards the house.

As soon as Rosalie was no longer blocking everyone's line of vision, I heard an almost unanimous gasp.

**Edward's POV**

All of us seemed to have different reactions to the dog's prisoner. But no matter how each of us responded, we all stood there with various looks of astonishment upon our faces.

"Woah! Her eyes are purple!" Emmett gawked, as the girl stared up at us for the first time.

She was absolutely the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She even put Rosalie to shame. But she was attractive only physically of course. She could never match my Bella in a deeper kind of beauty.

"She's so pretty!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands in glee.

"Carlisle," Jasper finally spoke, curiosity apparent on his face as he stared down at the girl. "Would you please inform us: what exactly is a succubus?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"You don't know what a succubus is?" Bella whispered to me.

"Do you?" I replied louder than I had intended.

Everyone now turned to stare at Bella, who began to turn a bright shade of pink.

"They frequent vampire romance novels," she said meekly.

"Vampire romance novels?! What are you talking about?"

"You know, the ones where vampires are kind of like sex symbols," she giggled.

I heard one of the mutts growl in disgust as my jaw dropped in horror. But I had to agree with them. _What kind of perverse humans would write romance stories starring vampires?_

Emmett began roaring with laughter, before quickly returning to staring at the poor girl as if she were a piece of meat.

I had to admit; even I was having trouble not staring.

"What is she talking about**, **Carlisle?"

"Well I'm not familiar with any of the romance novels Bella is speaking of, but I do say I'm quite curious to look them up later. But to answer your question more appropriately, a succubus is a female creature very similar to a vampire. However, they don't feed off human blood. Instead, they feed off of men's sexual energy. Hence their extreme beauty that consumes the thoughts of many normally sensible people**,**" he said shooting a glance in Emmett's direction, but Emmett didn't take notice.

"They have unimaginable amounts of persuasion with men," he continued. "They can even have effect upon some women. They're very rare to find because their lives can be somewhat short lived. They don't age like humans, but they can be killed like one if you can resist their persuasive ways."

"But why is she here?" Bella said.

No one seemed to have thought of this up until that moment.

"Now _that_ is a good question," Carlisle replied.

He turned back towards the girl. Rather than crouch down near her he stared at her from afar.

**Katriona's POV**

"What's your name dear?" Carlisle said.

I raised my head to look at him. _Was he speaking to me? _He stood expectantly staring in my direction, waiting for my answer.

"Katriona," my voice rang out through the silence.

Every male with the exception of Carlisle practically began drooling. I fought back the desire to smile.

Obviously I enjoyed the attention. It was my nature, how I survived. Then, my natural instincts took over.

I wanted all their attention to stay upon me. I had never held the affection of so many at one time. My masters had neglected me horribly over the years, and in an instant I was willing to betray them.

As far back as I could remember they had controlled me. Now that I knew that greater joys existed; that _this_ existed. I wasn't going to give it up to return to them.

"Why are you here Katriona?" Carlisle said inquisitively.

"I was sent here by the Volturi. They wanted to make sure Edward had changed Bella. If he hadn't**,** I was supposed to seduce him into doing so**.**"

**Jacob's POV**

Everyone's jaw dropped with the words that spilled like wildfire from the girl's mouth. Though I wasn't in wolf form I knew all the members of the pack (except Leah) were thinking the same thing: a brief thought of what the Volturiwas and then back to wondering what it would be like to spend some 'private' time with our prisoner.

But my head was completely clear of such things as rage coursed through my body. I didn't care who the hell the Volturi were! All I knew is that I wanted to rip this creature limb from limb for ever thinking of speeding along the very thing that caused my heart so many aches.

I let out a deep throated growl.

"Sam, let's go," I barked.

Sam shook his head as he snapped out of his trance.

"You're right, we've been here too long," he said, sounding almost exasperated.

He motioned with his hand. Quil and Embry grabbed the girl by the arms again and began dragging her back towards the forest.

"If she is not one of you, she is not of your concern. She's ours now," Sam said before turning his back upon the bloodsuckers.

I too**, **began walking towards the forest.

"Jacob!" Bella cried, wrenching at every bit of my heart that was left.

But as much as I wanted to, I refused to turn back.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed it! Please send reviews!


	4. Self Pity

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy straightening out a situation with res life at school and getting over the epic failure that was Breaking Dawn. Enjoy the chapter! Please review!

Many thanks to my beta Trinity! She is absolutely awesome and amazingly quick on getting these chapters back to me.

**Disclaimer:** All these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer even if she screwed up Breaking Dawn, with the exception of Katriona who is property of me: berryblue100.

**Chapter Four: Self Pity**

**Edward's POV:**

"Jacob!" Bella cried after the mutt as I stalked angrily towards the house.

She stood there for a moment, seemingly shocked that he had walked away before noticing I was no longer at her side.

"Edward!" she called jogging towards me.

I managed to turn just in time to rush and catch her as she stumbled over her own two feet. My Bella, the clumsiest girl on the planet. But to me she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on, and I found her lack of grace rather endearing.

Looking into her eyes and watching as she smiled up at me would have made any man's heart beat faster (assuming it was still capable of beating). The passionate love I felt for her every time I looked into her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes overwhelmed me with emotion. But today, that wasn't the only feeling.

Anger coursed through my veins as I realized how close that wretched seductress had come to stealing the last few minutes of her life – something I cherished more than anything.

Bella had made it very clear that she wanted me to change her. She craved immortality, to be able to be with me eternally. But no matter how much I loved her and selfishly wished for that, it killed me to see her waste her life that way.

There were so many things she had never done, never experienced, that I feared more than anything that once she became one of us that she would regret it; that she would no longer love me and resent everything we ever had.

Nevertheless, Bella wouldn't listen to my pleas. She feared getting old and refused to wait any longer. Desperately, I had asked her if there was absolutely anything she wished to experience before she was changed.

Naturally, she only wished for one thing; the only experience that I was so apprehensive to give her. I feared for her safety. Reluctantly**,** I had agreed. But only under the pretenses that she marry me first.

Despite any agreements I had made and the inevitability of Bella's change, the thought of any person or creature taking away the last few moments of her 'true life' enraged me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she said.

"That _thing,_" I hissed just thinking about it, "was going to take the last few moments of your life away. When I heard it think about what it had come to do, the sheer cruelty of the idea enraged me. Then I realized that I am doing the exact same thing the Volturi sent her for. I'm taking away your life."

How many times had I felt this way? It certainly wasn't the first, but this time was different – more realistic once I saw the Volturi's messenger.

"Edward, you're not taking my life away. You're giving me life," she said, laying her head against my chest. "You're the life that I want."

How desperately I wanted her words to ring true in my mind. But after what I had just seen, I knew I wasn't the only thing she wanted.

Her face faded from a smile to the same look it had only minutes before looking towards the forest as I said, "What about Jacob?"

**Jacob's POV**

Running through the forest on four legs behind Sam made it easier to deal with my emotions. Believe me, it was still hard but it was always slightly better when I wasn't in human form, when I could distract myself with the scenery and the wind blowing past me.

I didn't want to think about the pain my heart was experiencing while the peanut gallery was still listening in. How many times had I heard reassurances of 'Jake, you're too good for this' or 'it's alright man, you'll be okay'? At least enough times that I couldn't count it on my fingers and toes anymore – or at this moment, paws. They obviously meant well, but when you're in pain it's just not what you want to hear.

We all want time to wallow in our self pity occasionally, and that was exactly what I was hoping to do once we reached La Push.

_Is that pathetic? _I thought to myself.

_Yep__,__ pretty much._ But I didn't care.

It wasn't long until we reached La Push, and I was able to change back. I pulled the string that tied my pants to my leg and slipped on my sweats.

"Jake, are you okay?" Quil asked.

"Sure, sure," I replied, brushing Quil aside.

I watched as he and Embry untied the rope from around their necks. It had to have been hard to run in unison with her slung limply upon a makeshift sled device, but they seemed to have managed.

Once Quil and Embry secured the thing from going anywhere we headed to the beach. Leah and Seth had been able to provide a large cage from when they used to have a pet dog. The irony of that struck me. Normally it would have been enough to make me laugh, but right now I was in the mood to be depressed and brooding.

Lucky for us it didn't have the strength of the normal bloodsuckers. It wouldn't be able to escape - not that it was putting up much of a fight anyway.

When we had finally shoved the thing into the cage, making sure it was securely padlocked and chained, we knew there was no way it could escape.

"Okay, time to get down to business," Sam reluctantly mumbled.

_Oh great!_ I did not want to have to deal with this right now.

"Who's willing to guard her?" Sam said.

All of us stood there in silence, no one obviously anxious to volunteer to sleep on the beach. Sam didn't want to order any of us, but it seemed inevitable.

"Fine. I'll choose," he sighed.

Then he turned to me.

_Oh__,__ hell no! He is not expecting me to do this?!_

"Jacob, I know I can trust you not to let her escape. You found her, you watch her. I'm sorry."

I let out a low growl.

"Fine," I snapped.

My mood had been pushed way over the edge today.

I watched as everyone walked away, and Quil and Embry gave me apprehensive glances. With a loud growl, I stalked towards a nearby log and flopped down, clenching my fists.

It was quiet. I could hear the sounds of the ocean hitting against the waves and I dug my feet into the cool sand.

"Jacob?" I heard a small voice from behind me.

I turned around slowly, growling deeply. Already I wanted to rip the bars from the cage and tear this monster to shreds.

**Katriona's POV**

"Jacob?" I whispered.

I wanted to talk to him. Despite him being my captor, I knew he was hurting and I could sympathize with his feelings more than he knew.

I'm a rather observant person – to use that terminology loosely. I could tell from the look on Bella's face as we were leaving, and from the flatness of Jacob's eyes since then, that she was the cause of his pain.

My masters were cold and distant, and the Volturi guards hardly make for good conversation. I had never felt like I could understand someone so deeply before until this moment. I wanted to reach out and help him if there was any way I could. How I wish someone had once done the same for me; that I could have had someone who could relate to my feelings.

He turned slowly to face me, a deep guttural growl rumbling from his inside his torso. The angry look upon his face was frightening, but I held my ground.

"Jacob, I…"

"Shut up, you filthy bloodsucker!" he yelled, beating his fist hard against the metal bars of my prison.

I jumped backwards and hit my shoulder blade on the back of the cage. The combination of the noise the bars made, and Jacob, had made me jump. He was even more frightening when he yelled.

But I got what I wanted. For only a brief moment before he turned back towards the ocean, I was able to gaze deep into his eyes. The agony of how he felt surged through my body like a long forgotten memory. It was an all too familiar feeling.

Clutching my heart I lay down as quietly as possible in the small cage, and the tears began to fall.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Please review!


	5. A Part of My Heart

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I always posted everything on before I put anything here. I would maybe post it here first, if you guys were awesome and actually sent me some reviews - but still no reviews on here. You're letting Twilighted beat you. But anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own any of her character. However, Katriona is property of myself, berryblue100****  
**

**Chapter Five: A Part of My Heart  
**

**Bella's POV**

"What about Jacob?", he said with a malicious tone to his voice.

I could tell he was hurt, but that didn't make it any easier. My eyes stung as they began to well up with tears that I didn't want to shed.

"Edward, you know that I..."

"No Bella, I don't know. I can't read your mind the way I can other people."

"Edward you know I wouldn't lie to you," I said, surprised that he would even think that I would do something like that.

"I know that Bella. But how do I know you're not lying to yourself? You don't think I can see the way you look at him, do you? The way your face lights up every time he's around?" he said.

"And to make it worse, I know he loves you - I mean, truly know. For goodness sake! Only his pack of mutts knows better than I do! So, how can you expect me to ignore all that?" he added, running his fingers through his perfect bronze hair.

I stood there, completely still, simply gapping at him for a moment; my mouth wide open, ready to catch any incoming flies.

Then before I could stop myself or try to get any sort of grip, I was sobbing. Not quiet, dry sobs either, but the loud annoying ones that made me sound as if I came straight out of an_ I Love Lucy_ episode.

"Bella don't cry!" Edward pleaded, pulling me into his icy, cool arms.

Although he had been brutally honest, obviously his intentions had never been to hurt me.

"I'm sorry Edward! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"I know love, I know," he murmured, as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. "But we need to discuss this," he sighed.

"Okay," I gasped through my sobbing.

"Let's go for a ride," he said, loosing his hold on me to simply having one arm around my shoulder.

We walked towards the car in silence except for my occasional intake of breath. I was still crying, but the tears were slowing down.

"Take it easy, love. Everything is going to be fine," Edward said, as he opened the door to his silver Volvo me.

I dropped myself into the seat with a thud, before buckling my seat belt. Then as quickly as I was able to, I maneuvered my legs up onto my seat; clinging to them as if I were hanging on for dear life.

We drove in silence the whole time; I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going. It was so hard to think. I kept worrying to myself, that I had finally screwed up. That Edward would never be able to forgive me for caring about Jacob, no matter how much I assured him that he was who I really wanted.

Before, I realized where we were headed Edward had pulled the Volvo into the driveway of Charlie's house.

_He wants me to leave! He's going to tell me he doesn't want me anymore and then drop me off right on the doorstep! Not again! Please don't let him leave me again!_

But despite that I felt as if my worst nightmare was about to come true, Edward opened his car door, and walked around to my side of the car. He pulled open the door for me in a gentlemanly fashion, as I stared up at him, completely shocked that what had seemed inevitable wasn't the case - at least at this particular moment.

He smiled as I started up into his beautiful topaz eyes. My knees went weak (even though I wasn't standing) and I felt as if my whole body had turned to mush. It was the same reaction I had every time he looked at me with those beautiful eyes and that deliciously crooked smile, but it never got old. I would never become jaded toward that feeling.

"I'll be right back love, I'll meet you upstairs," he said, as he helped me out of the car.

I nodded in silent agreement, turning to walk towards the house. I opened the door, and walked inside. Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching some football game.

"Hey Bells," he called, upon hearing me enter.

"Hey," I replied weakly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, as he turned around.

"Nope, everything IS fine," I yelled, as I bounded up the stairs.

I didn't want Charlie to see my tear stained face. It was obvious I had been crying. My eyes were puffy and red, my nose was running, and even my lips looked swollen from the scrunched up face I had been making while sobbing. I was not a pretty sight.

I used the restroom, and attempted to clean myself up a bit. By the time I had made it to my room, Edward was already sitting in my windowsill.

I sat down on the bed, and returned to the fetal position. Any bad situation is automatically easier to deal with when you're wrapped around yourself like that. Edward was over to my side in a flash so quick I didn't even see him move. He positioned himself behind me and gently pulled me back into his body, so that my head was resting upon his chest.

"Talk to me love," he said.

"What do you want me to say Edward? I don't know how I can convince you that you're the one that I love! I want to be with you!" I pleaded.

"Isabella Swan, don't ever think that I doubt that you love me. But while I know that you do I also know you care about him too, and I think these feelings need to be sorted out. I don't want you to hate me for eternity when you wake up one day, as a vampire and feel as if you missed out on the life you should have had with someone you loved. I don't want to be the one of take anything away from you."

"That won't ever happen," I said stubbornly.

"Bella, please be reasonable," he said.

I remained silent.

"Please love, just here me out. Do this for me. I would feel infinitely more confident about everything if you would just please cooperate. Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," I said, lying through my teeth.

But I knew it wouldn't work. Edward could see right through me. He knew how much I had missed, and worried about Jake in these past few weeks. He knew how elated and relieved I had been to see him standing right in front of me today. And worst of all, he knew how much it broke my heart that Jacob appeared to want nothing to do with me.

If I was being completely truthful with myself, I did love Jacob. Mostly as my best friend, but it was also true that after Edward had left and over the course of time, I had come to maybe love Jacob more than I had ever intended. My heart clenched as I tried not to remember that day when we had kissed in the forest, when I had seen right before my eyes the life that I could have with Jake.

However despite any of those feelings, I loved Edward so irrevocably that I knew he was my only true choice. Despite any love I had for Jacob, Edward was where my heart belonged. But I was stupid and selfish, and had allowed myself to partially fall for another man.

Edward deserved better than that. He could see right through me, and he knew that if things ended with Jake as they were now that I would never be able to fully give my heart to him. No matter how much I wanted to, and no matter how small the feeling might be, unless I resolved this now, a part of my heart would always belong to Jacob Black.

**Edward's POV**

I sat there in silence as Bella lay there with her head resting upon my chest. I inhaled deeply, her delicious scent and strawberry shampoo filling my nostrils. I could tell she was deeply contemplating something, and I wished more now than ever that I could hear her thoughts.

After a few minutes had passed, Bella no longer looked as if she was deep in thought. She simply appeared to be trying to avoid our inevitable conversation.

"Bella?" I said, trying to get her attention.

She twisted her head to look up at me.

"Are you ready to talk now?" I asked, hoping beyond anything that I could solve this now, and not be forced into Plan B.

"I've already told you that there's nothing to talk about," she said, turning away from me again.

Apparently Plan B was going to have to be thrown into action. As much as I didn't want to do what I was about to go through with, I wanted Bella to have no regrets about marrying me or about being changed. I didn't want her to ever in the slightest way feel as if she had made a mistake.

I wanted her heart, and maybe it was rather selfish of me, but I did not want to share it with the dog. And the only way for me to ensure that, was to make sure she had made her decision completely. I would rather see her live a happy life with that mutt, then regret being with me.

I gently placed Bella upright and moved to sit in front of her. I stared deeply into those chocolate brown eyes, preparing myself for what I was about to do, and for her inevitable reaction.

"Bella, I need to know that you've made the right choice. I need to know that you won't regret being with me. I would rather have you live a happy like with the mutt then regret being with me for even one moment," I conveyed my thoughts to her.

She tried to speak, but I held up my hand so she would let me continue.

"I can't let you go through with this until I know that your heart belongs to me."

"Edward don't.."

"I'm sorry Bella. You know that I love you more than anything. I would give anything for you love, which is why I'm doing this. For you sake, I think we need to postpone the wedding until you've sorted things out."

I had attempted to prepare myself for her reaction, but it still pained me down to the depths of my being as I watched the tears begin to fall down her face.

"I love you Isabella Swan. I will always love you, no matter what happens, but this is for the best. I'll be back when you're ready for me," I said.

And in the second hardest moment of my life, I stood and walked towards her windowsill.


	6. Decisions

**Chapter Notes: **Hey everyone! Um...I'm just going to lay this out straight. I haven't been getting any reviews on this story. I've gotten lots of reviews over at Twilighted, which is my main posting place. So, if I don't start getting reviews I'm not even going to bother taking the time to post these on here. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for Katriona who is property of me, berryblue100.

**Chapter Six: Decisions **

**Jacob's POV**

_I let out a low growl as she walked towards me. But this wasn't like the normal aggressive grumbles that often escaped my lips – this was different._

_Her beautiful, dark hair fell haphazardly across her pale shoulders as I could feel the hot bulge press readily against my jeans._

_I reached out and pulled her forcefully down onto the bed with me, and she giggled in response. She shivered violently as I ran my warm hands hungrily up and down her body._

"_Jacob!" she moaned, as I brushed my lips down the line of her navel._

_Her hips bucked forward as my lips moved closer to her core. Gently, I hooked my fingers in the hem of her lace panties and pulled them down smoothly, across her bare skin._

_She gasped as my tongue slowly traced the outside of her already wet center –but I wasn't done playing yet._

_Carefully, I made my way back up the line of her navel, caressing her womanly curves as my arms wrapped around her back to unclasp the one thing that was keeping me from seeing her in all of her precious glory._

_I felt her small, cool hands tug my shirt over my head, as I happily maneuvered away her bra. I propped myself up on my arms, barely inches above her as she ran her hands down the line of my chest._

_I inhaled deeply as I felt her fingers clasp hold of my zipper. _

_Man! The things this girl could do to me!_

_I fought not to let out an excited moan as her hand slowly slid around my hardened member. She began pumping her hand back and forth, as I eagerly responded in sheer pleasure. I felt like my eyes were about to lazily roll back into my head._

"_Oh God, Bella!" I moaned, as I finally reached my climax._

_But when I looked down into Bella's face, it was not her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes that stared back at me!_

"What the…"

I awoke with a jolt only to whack my head on a nearby rock.

"Damn it!" I grumbled, even though it barely hurt.

I pushed myself off the ground and let out a low huff as sand came sliding from my hair into my face.

_Just great! I can already tell how perfect this day is going to be!_

I moved around awkwardly, trying to adjust the morning surprise that was throbbing in my pants. That had been one hell of a dream, at least until the ending. It had seemed so vivid.

I went to push myself up off the ground, until I felt something cool brush against my leg. I jumped back immediately as I saw it was the bloodsucker's hand.

Apparently she had gone to sleep near the corner of the cage where my feet were at. Her hand had slipped through the bars and fallen right upon my ankle.

My mind started to wonder.

_If the bloodsucking_ _seductress could evoke dreams like that through just the touch of her hand, what else could she do? Could she charm me into letting her out of that cage? _

I frowned at the thought.

_Stupid bloodsucker! I should bite your hand off for that!_

Pushing myself off the ground, I brushed some of the sand off my bare chest. Staring at the bloodsucker as she lay there sleeping, I again felt a sharp throbbing in my lower regions.

_Cold water will fix this_, I thought, as I stomped angrily toward the morning tide.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up gently to the little bit of light coming in my window. It was always cloudy in Forks, but nowadays I had gotten so used to it that even the gray morning sky woke me.

Breathing in heavily, I pushed myself upright in my bed. But I wasn't sitting up for long before the world came crashing back down on me.

I threw myself back into my pillows in despair. My eyes squinted tightly, responding to the wave of emotions that was coursing through my body –but I could no longer cry.

The night before, I had spent hours lying in my bed sobbing endlessly. I had no more tears left to shed.

My face contorted and my shoulders heaved, but not a single drop of moisture would fill my eyes.

It must have been late afternoon, because a few minutes later Charlie opened the door to check on me.

"Bella?" he whispered.

But I continued to lay face down on my bed, seemingly sleeping. I couldn't let him see my like this.

He already held lots of animosity towards Edward for when he had left before. Just when he was finally starting to move past that, Edward had thrown him a curveball when he told Charlie we were….enn….ennn…

I couldn't even think of the word.

After a few seconds with no response, Charlie shut the door. I heard his footsteps slowly descend down the stairs, before the T.V came on; obviously some sports show.

I buried myself within the sheets, trying desperately to go back to sleep and escape the thoughts that were buzzing in my head, but it was no use.

While I lay there thinking about everything, I slowly slipped into the same depressed stage that had plagued me only a year before. I felt empty, numb, and oddly…cold.

Since I couldn't sleep, and the numb feeling that came along with deep depression had already overcome me, I was able to revel in my thoughts with relative comfort –at least for the time being.

I tried to think of where things went wrong. Edward seemed completely convinced that my heart was divided in two. I would admit, I did care for Jacob, but was my heart really as divided as Edward thought it was?

Recalling memories of Edward, I thought back to the first time in the meadow. We had lain in the grass together. Edward was so handsomely beautiful. Exactly like a Greek god as he lay next to me, the pale white skin of his sculpted chest sparkling in the sun.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," he said._

"_What a dumb lamb," I replied._

"_What a stupid masochistic lion," he laughed._

I sharply shook those memories away from me. It was too painful to think of his face. Pushing those memories away, I desperately tried to think of something else.

Automatically, contrasting images of Jacob filled my mind. I thought back to the first time he had kissed me, and I had stupidly mangled my hand attempting to punch him in the face.

When I thought back on it, the whole thing was quite humorous. It was even enough to crack a small smirk across my face despite my overwhelming depression – but Jake had always been good at that.

I remembered when we used to sit in his garage just talking while he worked on the Rabbit or the motorcycles, and I remembered how proud he was each time he finally got those old pieces of junk up and running.

But those happy images quickly faded into something much more clouded with pain.

I remembered the first time Jake and I had ever _truly_ kissed. I remembered how I had envisioned the life I could have had with him, how I wished so much that I could give him what he wanted, and how no matter how much I tried to deny it I felt an inexplicable draw to him.

But no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't leave Edward, and every moment I had seen Jake since then I had to suffer through the pain behind his beautiful black eyes.

My shoulders slumped, and my chest started to heave with dry sobs again.

My heart wrenched over the thought of what I had done. I had selfishly wished that I would be able to maintain relationships with both Edward and Jacob, but in the process I had pushed both of them away.

Now I was forced to choose between my undying, wild love for my boyfriend or my best friend, who, while maybe not as passionately, I still did love, and who I knew was the better choice for my humanity.

With Edward I would forever spend amorous nights with him and the intensity of our love would never fade. But I would have to sacrifice my humanity, my family, and any hopes for children to be with him – possibly even my soul.

With Jacob I could keep my humanity. I could still see my family, and friends. I could live a perfectly normal life, and be happily married with as many beautiful children as I desired.

But I would loose the excitement, and passion that I felt when I was with Edward. And would I ever truly stop hoping that someday he would again show up at my windowsill; as beautiful as ever and eternally seventeen, ready to whisk me away into a world filled with unfathomable fantasies?

Just as I was about to completely overwhelm myself, as if answering a silent prayer for help, the phone rang.

I didn't wait to see if Charlie would get it. I was too anxious; hoping that Edward had suddenly changed his mind.

I grabbed the receiver from my bedside table and clutched it to my ear.

"Hello?" I practically gasped.

"Bella, are you alright?" a small voice chimed from the other line.

"I don't know Alice," I replied somberly.

"My brothers an imbecile," she said.

I couldn't say anything to that. So I simply sat there in silence.

"I can't talk for long, Edward might catch me. I'm not supposed to call, because he doesn't want any of us 'influencing your decision'."

I could practically see an exact replica of Alice doing air quotes in front of me, before shrugging her shoulders and waving her small hand as if that automatically discredited anyone that opposed her.

"Do you know who I choose, Alice?" I whispered almost inaudibly into the phone.

"You haven't made the decision yet Bella. It's all unclear to me."

"What should I do?" I said, hoping that she would give me some epiphany inspiring advice.

"Just follow your heart Bella and you'll end up in the right place," she said, before hanging up the phone with a small click.

"Thanks Alice" I whispered into the silence.


End file.
